


Come On And Slam, And Welcome To The Smash!

by LoopyHoopz14



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: At least not now, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, aleternative skins are not, also not including the other koopa kids, and my dumbass deleted the other one with the character tags without saving them, but for some reason whenever i wrote something down on work text the characters would never go down, genderswaps treated seperately, it was working on a new tab tho, particially chatfic, so basically i wrote down all the characters yeah, so yeah i'm not doing that right now, we only got two inklings sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyHoopz14/pseuds/LoopyHoopz14
Summary: Everyone. Is. Here! Yes, everyone! All 71 fighters will more to come! So, what actually happens when you put a large amount of fighters in a mansion, with no self control or parental figures watching them? A lot of shit happens, that's what. Come and witness it!





	1. First of all [Author gives names and notes]

Welcome to... whatever the hell this will become.

Here will just be a collection of one shots with the Smash Gang(tm), where it'll hopefully interest you because I need that clout.

You're welcome to request prompts (and ships?) if you wish, though I may or may not do them depending on what they are.

 

 

Now for names of those with gender swaps/no names:

 

\- Male Pokemon Trainer is Red, and Female Pokemon Trainer is Leaf. The usual.

\- Female Robin is Reflect, Male Robin is just Robin.

\- Male Corrin is Kamui, Female Corrin is just Corrin.

\- For the Wii Fit Trainers, you got Julie and Tom. They sound like names for fitness crazy people, right?

\- Duck Hunt Duo are just Dog and Duck.

\- The Two Inklings are named Orange and Blue.

 

That's all! Please give me kudos because I'm one big thirsty bitch and I need the BEST to feed me.

 


	2. Cookies and Milk [Pichu, Jigglypuff and Squirtle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three cutest Pokemon talk while sharing cookies and milk together.

**Pichu had cookies and milk back in the Melee Tournament.**

 

He saw Fox eating them, and wondered what they were, as they didn't look like the typical Pokemon food that he was always given at all. Once Fox had noticed the little mouse staring, he offered him some, and it slowly became Pichu's favourite food. He hasn't had them ever since he left the tournament, and now that he was back, he wanted what he liked the most.

 

Pichu had the milk at hand- well, it was on the table, as someone had left it there-, but he had trouble reaching up to the high cabinets. Surely, you would think whoever invented the design would make everything easy to reach for all sizes. But no, someone had to suffer.

 

He then had the genuis idea to scramble up onto a table, and jump onto the counter side. It worked, and he manage to get himself a glass. However, some heartless creature decided to put the cookie jar right on top of the cabinet. How could they?! He sighed in defeat, and was about to jump down when someone called out to him.

 

"(Pichu?)" Jigglypuff stood by the door, a confused look on her face as she looked at the little mouse. Pichu's face quickly lit up, jumping up and down.

 

"(Jigglypuff! Just in time!)" He then pointed up to the cookie jar. "(Can you float up and get that for me? I'm too small to reach...)"

 

Jigglupuff nodded, waddled over, and puffed herself up a few times to float up and reach the cookie jar. As she stopped floating up and started to float down, she grabbed the cookie jar on the way down, and Pichu cheered in delight. Jigglypuff put the jar on the table.

 

"(Thank you so much!!)"

 

"(It's no problem.)" She soon looked over at the milk, and realised what Pichu was having. "(Oh, cookies and milk. I remember when you had those all the time.)"

 

"(Yes! I'm really glad I can have them again, would you like some too?)"

 

"(Hm... sure, why not!)" Pichu then grabbed another glass and hopped onto the table (how did the glass not break?). He placed the glass down and unscrewed the bottle cap of the milk, before realising his arms were too small to even lift the milk up. He looked over at Jigglypuff, who looked at her own hands, and sighed in defeat.

 

"(Quite a hard life for us Pokemon, huh?)" Pichu nodded, looking sad again. Around this time, Squirtle had walked into the kitchen, a huge smile on on both of his face. He always enjoyed being able to wonder away from Red and Leaf, however he was confused to see Pichu and Jigglypuff on the table. He decided to see what was up.

 

"(Heya guys! Watcha doing?)" Squirtle jumped up onto the table, which surprised the two, but they both realised that Squirtle had longer arms than they had.

 

"(Squirtle! Me and Jigglypuff were going to have cookies and milk, but we can't lift up the milk cartoon.)" They both demonstrated seperately, then together, but they still couldn't lift it up. Squirtle nodded in understanding, and waddled over to them.

 

"(I want some too, so let's lift it together then!)"

 

"(Okay!)" Pichu quickly jumped over to get one more glass, then when all three small glasses were on the table, they lifted the cartoon on the count of three. It took a bit of effort, but they soon managed to get each glass filled with milk. They all cheered, before sharing the cookies to dip into the milk.

 

"(See? Nothing beats cookies and milk.)" Pichu happily said, munching on a cookie. Squirtle jumped up excitedly, but was careful not to knock anything over.

 

"(Yeah, makes a change from the normal Pokemon food. Don't tell Red and Leaf, though.)" They all laughed, before Jigglypuff spoke up.

 

"(It's really nice that you guys are back! I feel like all the other Pokemon are too serious and big, except for Pikachu, but he's been hanging out with Sonic lately.) Jigglypuff mused, dipping her cookie in her milk.

 

"(Well, what about Incineroar?)" Squirtle mentioned, still lightly jumping on the spot with the amount of energy he had, "(he seems super cool! Maybe you're just intimidated?)"

 

"(Maybe. I should probably greet him later. Maybe you two can come with me?)" Pichu nodded, and Squirtle also agreeded as well, if he was still allowed out by then. He might bring Ivysaur too, which made the two pretty happy as well.

 

Pichu soon noticed that they already ate half the cookies, and spoke up. "(Let's leave the cookies for another time! Other fighters might want them as well!)" They all agreeded, and once Pichu and Squirtle put the jar lid back on, Jigglypuff floated up once again to put it back. They then spent the rest of the time drinking milk and chatting like always.

 

Pichu was really glad to be back in Smash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda decided to just have one Squiritle, Ivysaur and Charizard, which Red and Leaf somewhat share between them. If they're fighting in the same match, AI ones are just spawned in.


	3. Cheat/Bullshit [Original 8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original 8 gather around Samus' room to play a game of Cheat (or Bullshit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know what Cheat is:
> 
> Cheat, also known as Bullshit, is a card game where your aim is to get rid of all your cards. Everyone has to put one card down in the middle when it's their turn, facing up, and they must go either one higher or lower than the previous card placed down (so if someone puts down a 6, the next person can put down another 6, 5 or 4). Players also have the option to lie about what card they put down (they say they put down a 4 when it's actually a 8), and someone can call "cheat" (or bullshit) on that card. If they're right, the player who lied must take all the cards that have been placed down. If they're wrong, the player who called them out has to take all the cards that have been placed down.
> 
> It's a very simple and enjoyable game, I reccomend playing it if you have friends and a pack of playing cards.

**Chatroom: Power R8ngers**

 

OGMetroid: Hey, anyone want to play a game of Bullshit?

 

OGMetroid: We haven't played it since coming back here, and it's been a while.

 

StarFox: Yeah, it has been a while. Sure, why not!

 

LetsAGo: Wahoo, I'm in!

 

DKCrew: Me too! :)

 

LetsAGo: You're not going to call Cheat everytime, are you?

 

WoolyYoshi: Yeah, you kiiiiinda lost big time last time.

 

DKCrew: Eh, no promises.

 

DKCrew: When Donkey Kong sense a lie, he senses a lie.

 

WoolyYoshi: Sure.

 

WoolyYoshi: Anyways I'll play as well.

 

Pika: i'll watch, if that's okay? C:

 

OGMetroid: Of course, you're always welcome to watch.

 

Kirb: poyo?

 

 ~~~~OGMetroid: You too, Kirby.

 

Kirb: poyo! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

Airbender: Seriously Kirby, you need to tell me how you can do that.

 

Kirb: |･ω･)

 

StarFox: Link, you in?

 

Airbender: Urh, not so sure I've ever heard of Cheat. Bullshit?

 

DKCrew: Isn't this Link different from the previous Link?

 

Pika: oh yeah, i remember zelda saying something about it, that there are different links or something like that?

 

OGMetroid: Yeah, Hero of the Wild Link.

 

OGMetroid: It's pretty easy, so we can explain the rules to you quickly.

 

Airbender: Alright, I got nothing else to do anyways.

 

WoolyYoshi: As defending champion, I shall not lose my spot!

 

StarFox: Looks like we're all in.

 

OGMetroid: Everyone meet in my room in 5.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Samus' room five minutes later, sitting around a table in the middle of the room that she had. After they all explained the rules to Link and had a trial round to make him understand it, they played the real game. Samus dealt the cards to Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Fox and Link, while Pikachu and Kirby only watched. They couldn't exactly speak, which therefore meant that they couldn't play, but enjoyed watching the game anyways. Pikachu was nestled onto Samus' lap, seeming very happy, while Kirby was sitting next to Mario. He was having the time of his life with Cappy, who Mario gave to him while they played the game.

 

"Alright, anyone got any kings?" Samus asked first of all, and Fox quickly took out one card from his hand.

 

"One King. We'll go clockwise." He turned to Link, who looked over at his cards. A Queen, King or Ace. Link wasn't really one to talk too much. He didn't talk as much as Toon Link, but he talked a bit more than Young Link. He just prefered talking in chatrooms than anything, but he compromised with speaking for this particular game.

 

"One Ace." He placed his card down, which no one called out on as Samus shuffled through her cards.

 

"Hm. One Ace." She placed her own card down, and once again no one called anything out. Mario, this time, picked out two cards from his hands.

 

"Two-a twos." Donkey Kong didn't make his move, staring at him, which Mario caught onto quickly. "Hey, you can-a call me out-a, but I'm-a not lying." Donkey Kong didn't budge, however Yoshi did instead. He turned the two cards over, only to see a two and a six.

 

"That's what they all say." He chuckled, giving the turned down cards back to Mario, who sighed in defeat. Fox raised an eyebrow.

 

"Cheating so early? That isn't like you."

 

"Though I could-a change it up-a a bit." Mario commented with a shrug, before putting down the six that he had previously put down before, with Donkey Kong and Yoshi putting down the same number.

 

The game seemed to go on for a bit. During the game, Kirby returned Cappy back to Mario, and Pikachu started getting bored of watching, so the two had started to just play with each other.

 

Donkey Kong, of course, had most of the deck, while the rest of the players shruggled to properly get rid of all their cards. Fox and Mario, after having a large sum of the deck at one point, tried playing it safe, and took the small pile of the deck if they felt like they wouldn't be able to get rid of their cards. Meanwhile, Yoshi seemed to be doing fine, at both cheating and telling the truth, and Samus had been doing practically the same thing. She always had a simple trick where she would make people think she was cheating, when she really wasn't, or vice versa. It was probaly why Fox and Mario were also playing it safe.

 

Link was... netural. He was also on a few cards left, but he wasn't quite sure how he got to this point in the first place. He never would've thought that a dinosaur could be the defending champion for 3 games now, or so he's heard from around the the circle. He looked at the number on the table, realise it was a 10, and also realising that he didn't have a high cards. 

 

 _'I'll just have to cheat, and make it believable.'_   He thought to himself, placing his 4 onto the deck and called it a 10. Samus didn't seem to believe him, even though she hasn't actually called anyone out yet.

 

"You  _sure_ it's a 10?" She asked him, to which he only nodded. Samus squinted her eyes, and Link felt as if his soul was going to be ripped out of his entire skin alone just from the stare. Her hand hovered over the card to turn it over, but luckily for him, Donkey Kong spoke up.

 

"Link new to game, no? He no good at cheating, he no take risk." He spoke, shuffling through the large amount of cards he had in his hands. Samus stopped moving her hand, thinking about what to do. Pikachu and Kirby had stopped chasing each other around to watch what was happening, and even Mario and Fox were more emersed into the game now, glancing at each and then back at everyone else. Yoshi also seemed amused, humming to himself.

 

"You know, if you are wrong, you'll be throwing the game yourself." He said to her, waving his cards around. Link wasn't too sure what the dinosaur's gameplan was. Maybe it was to eliminate to bigger threat? He was use to seeing dinosaurs making strategic plays.

 

Samus moved her hand back, the pressure getting to her a bit, and placed a card on the table, sighing. "Alright, one King."

 

The game once again went on, until Link put down his final card, which was a Queen. As soon as everyone saw this, they looked around at each other.

 

"Someone has to call Cheat." Fox said, which made Donkey Kong pick up the card, since he wasn't really gaining or losing much now. Upon turning the card over, it was revealed to be a Queen, and Link had won the game. He only smiled sheepishly as everyone in the room cheered.

 

"Good-a going, Link! You managed to-a beat Yoshi!" Mario joked around, looking at Yoshi, who only gave a shrug as he put his two cards on the table.

 

"I don't think I was winning anyways, my cards were low. Good job, Link." He congratulated Link, who nodded in return. As everyone put their cards back in the middle, Samus looked over at Link.

 

"When I was about to call you out before, did you actually cheat?" She asked. Link hesitated for a moment, but truthfully nodded his head once more. Samus chuckled, shaking her head.

 

"I knew I should've turned it over, I don't know why I didn't in the end." She smirked, gathering the cards and putting them in a pile again. "Maybe that's the trick? Just staying quiet."

 

"Hah, maybe next time we should just play a silent game." Fox joined in on the joke, which lifted everyone else's spirits more. For the remainder of the time, they all just chatted to each other, until Samus got tired of them and ask them to leave her room (apart from Pikachu, who wanted to stay, and she couldn't say no to him). Everyone said goodbye, and went to their own respective rooms on the same floor. However, Link hovered in front of his door as he realised that Yoshi was following him.

 

"Hey Link, great job at winning the game, since it was your first time playing and everything." Link nodded, though found it quite unusual as to why he was being congratulated again. That is, until Yoshi spoke up again, "I knew you was cheating, though, I've been getting better at detecting that, I just didn't want Samus to win. Ever since I've been on a winning streak, we've been Cheat rivals! So there's no way I'm letting her win!" He jumped up happily, which made Link chuckled. He couldn't believe that he won the game solely because a dinosaur let him. He'll pretend like he won because of pure skill.

 

Though, the two stood their awkwardly for a bit, with Yoshi fidgeting a bit. "Urh, yeah, that's all... sorry, I'm very used to the old Link, he talked just the same as you do, but we've been though a lot..." He made a sad 'yoshi' sound.

 

"Did you hear about the Subsapce Emissarry event?" He asked Link, who nodded in return. When he got offered an invitation for Smash, the Zelda from his world talked about all the research she could find about it, including that very event. Apparently it was a very big one amongst the fighters of the Brawl Tournament.

 

"Yeah, we fought side by side together a lot, and that made us become closer. We even fought a evil version of Peach at one point... it didn't set well with Mario at the time, but that's in the past. So, since you're still Link, I feel myself levitating towards you a lot... It's weird, actually." Link frowned at the explanation. He didn't have much memories of his previous reincarnations, but Yoshi and Twilight Link must've been very good friends if Yoshi talked about him so fondly. He may as well make an effort to get to know Yoshi as much as the previous Link did as well.

 

He smiled at Yoshi. "It's okay. We can hang out sometime?" Yoshi was still quite surprised to hear this Link talking, but soon nodded his head happily.

 

"Yeah yeah, we should! We'll talk more about it another time!" He turned around. "Great hanging out with you again, Link! Seeya soon!" Link nodded, and turned around back to his door.

 

He was pleased to see that Yoshi was excited by the idea of hanging out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In this fic, Kirby destroyed Peach's cage first in Subspace Emissarry, which just fits more with the plot idea I have.  
> \- I think apart from the Kirby and Peach/Zelda duo and Samus and Pikachu duo, Yoshi and Link were one of my favs, solely because of how different they seemed to look next to each other. You can look forward to more of their interactions soon.


	4. The Chatfic One [A lot of people]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chatroom is trying to converse normally, but it's dummy thicc, and the claps from it's ass cheeks keeps alerting every single fighter who doesn't care about the chatroom.

**Chatroom: Everyone is here!**

 

FlowerPower: woah, i never knew you guys had a chatroom!

 

StarWolf: This was never in Brawl...

 

Popopo: yeah, this wasn't here when we were last in the tournament

 

Nanana: was this added in the last tournament?

 

ShulkTime: Yeah, it was! I thought this would've been added in earlier tournaments, though?

 

FemaleTactician: Wow, did it really take that long to make a chatroom system?

 

StarFalco: Well, Announcer said, and I quote:

 

StarFalco: "THESE THINGS TAKE A LOT OF TIME. BESIDES, I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU KIDS WOULD BE TOO INTERESTED IN YOUR DEVICES THAT YOU'D START MISSING OUT ON TOURNAMENTS."

 

BigBadBowser: Did he really call all of us kids?

 

StarFalco: Yeah.

 

BigBadJunior: i'm never obssessed with devices!

 

WindWaker: liar, you have 500+ hours on mario kart 8 deluxe!

 

BigBadJunior: DON'T SAY THAT IN THE MAIN CHAT!!!!!

 

BigBadBowser: Junior.

 

BigBadJunior: papa i swear he's lying!

 

BigBadBowser: >:(

 

BigBadJunior: :(

 

LetsAGo: As much as I hate the guy, he's a very good father to his son.

 

Mansion3Hype: Yeah, I agree.

 

DiddyCrew: okay but why is no one talking about the coordination of the star fox rep chatroom names?

 

StarFox: What?

 

StarFalco: What?

 

StarWolf: What?

 

StarWolf: Okay I can get McCloud's name, understandable.

 

StarWolf: But why is birdbrain copying my style?

 

StarFalco: Are those fighting words?

 

StarFalco: Cause those sound like fighting words!

 

StarFox: Save it for the actual battles, Falco.

 

StarFalco: Whatever.

 

DummyThicc: Urh, what is this?

 

Pika: dummythicc?

 

ItsRed: PIKACHU DON'T REPEAT THAT!

 

UmbraWitch: Oh my, who's dummy thicc? ;)

 

DummyThicc: What?! This wasn't my name!

 

DummyThicc: Who changed it?

 

TalkIsCheap: Ken is on the floor laughing, I have no idea what's so funny about this though.

 

EmoKnight: Some people are just very immature.

 

FlowerPrincess: This is honestly really funny though.

 

PeachPrincess: Daisy...

 

DummyThicc: This is Snake, how do I change my name?

 

ItsLeaf: IT'S SNAKE???

 

OGMetroid: How is he thicc?

 

BetterPit: ~ God, this chatroom was a mistake.

 

OGPit: ~ Hey! We're both equal Pitto!

 

BetterPit: ~ Sure.

 

TriforceOfWisdom: This is quite the mess...

 

WarioWare: why's everyone talking so much?!

 

WarioWare: oh.

 

WarioWare: it actually worked.

 

SonicSpeed: what worked???

 

WarioWare: wario was looking through all the names, and you can give people nicknames, so wario wanted to give people some nicknames.

 

 ~~~~WarioWare: i only did snake's before i got bored though.

 

WoolyYoshi: You can change nicknames?

 

AirBender: It doesn't come up for me though?

 

FalconPunch: Me neither...

 

FalconPunch: Urh, does this mean Wario has admin powers?

 

ItsRed: Oh god.

 

ItsLeaf: Please no.

 

SonicSpeed: @Announcer @Announcer @Announcer

 

SonicSpeed: help us please!!!

 

Announcer: WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM?

 

DiddyCrew: do you always have to shout?

 

Announcer: YES, IT IS IN MY PROGRAM

 

DummyThicc: My name.

 

EmoKnight: His name.

 

BetterPit: His name.

 

Announcer: OH. I SEE.

 

Announcer: WHO CHANGED IT?

 

WarioWare: not me.

 

Announcer: I HAVE TAKEN AWAY THE ADMIN POWERS FROM YOU AND CHANGED SNAKE'S NAME. HOPEFULLY THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN

 

WarioWare: aww man.

 

SnakeBox: Thank you.

 

StarFalco: I preffered the other name better.

 

SnakeBox: Shut it, bird.


End file.
